Sky and Night
by SkyLion27
Summary: A short story of hurt/comfort and a bit of friendship. I hope you guys like it.
Oh Light...

Oh Beautiful... Pure... Gentle Light...

Why...

Why have you left me... You left me in the Dark... For so long...

It was so Cold... So Lonely... So Dark and... So Painful...

Oh Light...

Oh Beautiful... Pure... Gentle Light...

Why...

Did I do something wrong for you to abandon me...

I... I missed you...

Your Warm... Your Touch... Your Love...

Why did you leave me... All alone...

For years... I thought that I would be alone... In the Darkness...

Until...

I met them... Met him...

They were so... Warm and Bright... He was... Bright and Warm...

I was envious of them... They had you by their sides... While you left me a long time ago... Light...

Oh Light...

Oh Beautiful... Pure... Gentle Light...

Why...

Why must I suffer... Why must I endure this... Pain and Hardship...

While...

While they... Enjoy the Warm you gave them and... The Love...

As days passed... I grew more and more to... Hate them...

To see... What they had and... What I wanted... For years and years...

I began to made a wall around my Heart... So that I wouldn't feel anything...

No Pain... No Warm and... No Love...

But... That didn't work...

Not on him... He was able to see... My Pain... My Sadness... My Hate and my Darkness...

No matter how hard... How hard I tried to get away from him... He just comes back...

The more I saw him and them... The more my Hate grew... And the Darkness...

Oh Light...

Oh Beautiful... Pure... Gentle Light...

Why...

Just Why... Why did you leave me... When can I leave this... Dark Place and... Return to you...

That day...

That faithful day... That's when it all changed for me... They... He... Was the Hope I was waiting for...

I was standing on the school roof... Looking at the Sky... Seeking for Peace...

"Goodbye... Cruel World..."

I began walking towards the edge of the roof... I stopped at the ledge...

I saw the Sun was setting... I closed my eyes... enjoying the Warmth...

I smiled for the last time... I took one step forward but... I was brought back...

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pulled me back... We landed on our backs...

I opened my eyes and I was shocked on seeing who it was...

They had Wild Brown hair... Big Brown Doe eyes... Filled with so much... Innocence... Warm... Light and... Love...

The person that I grew to Envy and... To Hate... It was Sawada Tsunayoshi...

I could feel my Hate growing just seeing him... I tried to get out of his hold but... Couldn't...

"Let go of me, Sawada." as I snarled with so much Hatred.

"No, I can't do that!" yelled Sawada as he held me tighter. "You'll just walk off the roof and die!"

Hearing that... It made me Pissed... To think that he was in charge of my life...

"This isn't any of your business, Sawada." as I replied "Why do you care? It's my life and I can do what I can do with it."

After saying that... I felt Sawada held me tighter... Like he was angry with me and... Afraid of... Losing me...

"Still that's not right! What about your family and friends, they miss you if you do this?!" stated Sawada.

"What family... What friends? I have none... I'm forever alone... Alone in the Darkness." as I replied, I felt Sawada's loosen his hold on me.

He was shocked on what I said... Why did I tell him... Why...

"I'm tired of this World... This World of Pain, Cruelty, Hatred and... Darkness." as I looked at my hands. "There is nothing here for me... No one is here for me... Not even the Light..."

"That's not true." replied Sawada.

I felt something hit against the wall around my Heart...

"You're not alone... Not anymore." stated Sawada as he held me tight in his warm embrace and leaving me shocked. "When I first saw you, I saw the sadness and pain in your eyes. I saw that you have been alone for a long time and that you need someone to help you."

I felt my wall crumbling as I heard his word... But I won't believe it... No...

"Why... Why are you doing this?" as I whispered.

My wall began to crack and crumble... I felt my eyes water... I form a fist to keep it in...

But...

That's when it all changed for me...

"Because you're my friend and I can't leave my friends alone." replied Sawada warmly. "No matter how they are or who they are. I'll always be there for you, Yume."

Then my wall fall down... And I began to cry... I wrapped my arms around Sawada and cried on his chest...

For years... For years of Loneliness... Pain... Sadness... Hatred and... Darkness...

Hoping... Hoping to be saved and... to in the Light...

Finally...

Finally my wish and hope has been grated... I've finally been saved... No longer in the Darkness...

I finally found my Light... No...

I finally found my Sky...


End file.
